The Loving Kind
by Flowerstar
Summary: Sequel to "Rolling Back The Rivers In Time". When it comes to romance, Spyro isn't the loving kind. In spite of Elora getting rejected, she does all she can to make him change his mind through a song and attempt to rekindle the relationship they left behind after all these years.


The original _Spyro the Dragon_ series, Spyro the Dragon, Elora, Zoe, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Dragon Realms (or Dragon Worlds), Summer Forest are properties of Insomniac Games, Universal Interactive Studios or whatever company owns the franchise now. The lyrics and the song title, "_The Loving Kind_", belong to Girls Aloud, Fascination Records and Polydor.

Just don't judge the song by its title. It may be called, "_The Loving Kind_", but just like what the Girls Aloud members said, it's an ironic type of song where you can take loads of meanings from it. This song fanfiction is how I interpret the meaning of this song. It may not be one of my favourites but in my opinion, it sounds like the perfect sequel to "_Rolling Back The Rivers In Time_". In case you haven't noticed, both songs are from the same album that is named, _Out of Control_.

From observing the cutscenes of _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_ and _Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon_, Spyro apparently isn't the type of guy to be into romance and over the top, mushy stuff. Therefore, that's why he is acting like this in this sequel. As much as I want them to be together, it wouldn't make sense if they were soulmates when the song isn't about that, the lyrics aren't related to the whole meaning of the song and they don't match with the storyline.

Summary: Sequel to "_Rolling Back The Rivers In Time_". When it comes to romance, Spyro isn't the loving kind. In spite of Elora getting rejected, she does all she can to make him change his mind through a song and attempt to rekindle the relationship they left behind after all these years.

* * *

The Loving Kind

It has been months upon months since Elora previously posted the letter when she is at Winter Tundra at the time, having a lovely conversation with her fairy friend and catching up on the gossip. Eventually, she made a decision to return to Summer Forest where she began her leisurely stroll around Avalar since waiting for Zoe in the unforgiving cold is getting nowhere. Besides, she never liked the idea of being frozen in a block of frigid, solid ice or being reduced to a Popsicle.

She made herself comfortable, sitting on the rock-strewn, unbreakable steps and minding her own business without a care in the world.

Summer Forest is a small place of land covered in tall, magnificent trees with a small pond and a number of running streams. Within this area are the first of Avalar's castles that were surrounded by a little rampart and enormous pillars as well as grassy forests. It is continuously stuck in the season of summer, thus making it the hottest of the main home worlds of Avalar. It is almost as if it's an eternal summer or rather summer all year round. Inside the castle are miniature pools of water, marble statues and a small number of indoor gardens. The only way to gain access to the fortress is through one of its hard-to-reach windows or through an underwater passageway that is located under the colossal body of water.

Elora is in the midst of plucking off velvety, pink petals one by one from a single beautiful flower out of boredom that she picked from the grass near her and being lost in thought. Ever since she sent her letter, she has been wondering whether her love interest has received it or not. Heck, she doesn't even know if he had a chance to reply to it yet. With all the quests and commitments happening most of the time, it seems to be difficult to get through to him. There's one thing for sure, Zoe might be correct for once regarding him and the fact boys tend to take a reasonably long time to answer back.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…" She muttered repetitively like an endless cycle, referring to the undisputed protector of the Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds. Not to mention, the rest of the worlds that lied before him.

Unbeknownst to her, it just so happens that Spyro is making his way to the entrance of the castle in an en route to Elora; his feet were touching the floor with every step he makes. Instead of bringing the enveloped letter with him, he left it in his humble abode back at the Dragon Realms. As he walked along the stony, cobbled bridge in the first palace, it won't be long until he is within reach of the green-dressed, sapphire-eyed faun he needed to converse with.

Spyro coughed feebly into one of his scaly, little claws, in order to clear his throat. "Elora?" He questioned, as he comes up behind the forest green-clad, azure-eyed faun.

Upon hearing the little dragon's voice, she yelped and hopped in shock from her position which caused her to land back on the small amount of stairs and dropped her flower in the process before she stuttered, clearly not expecting him to arrive unannounced. At that very moment, she thought that her heart is going to jump out of her chest. "Sp-Spyro! I-I-I d-didn't see you here!"

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"No, you don't have to apologise. I didn't know you were coming to see me. It sure has been a long time since we've last seen each other."

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I've broken your promise. I'm so occupied with saving the world and helping people in their time of need, I didn't get the opportunity to visit you. Will you find it in your heart and forgive me?"

"I suppose I can forgive you just this once. At least it's better late than never. After all, you single-handedly saved Avalar and every one of us from Ripto's rampage a couple of years ago. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably understand how many experiences you've gone through."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Elora." Spyro giggled, beaming with a hint of humour in his voice. Once he stopped his child-like, good-natured giggling, his expression from one of easy-going to a serious, unsmiling one. "Anyway, I received your letter from Zoe."

Elora may be delighted that her letter has reached safely to the purple protector but his expression told her another story, there's just something about it that informs her that he isn't too thrilled with obtaining the letter. On the other hand, she isn't fazed by his emotion, regardless of his current tone of voice. "I'm very relieved that you got my letter from Zoe. Why didn't you write one to me back? It will save you the trouble coming all the way here."

Spyro shook his head in response to Elora's comment before coming back with one of his own or rather his reason. "Nah, I decided to reply to you in person, that's why I'm here. There is something we need to talk about." With the gleam in his amethyst eyes, he looked at her right in the eyes whilst his minuscule, reddish-brown wings were flapping up and down in a repetitive fashion on their own whenever he gets nervous. "I don't know how to put this but—" He paused, stopping himself from uttering something he will regret. "No, I just couldn't."

"What are you trying to say?" Elora questioned, not quite following what the youthful, winged reptile is speaking. The way she spoke those words, it's like as if she's egging him on and awaiting an answer from him.

"I…" Spyro began, feeling completely breathless and finding it difficult to search for the correct words to say. He regained his composure after pausing for a moment and nearly faltering in his words whilst gazing into the female faun's cerulean eyes as if they are a pair of sapphires. As the seconds have elapsed, he started again without heading into any awkward moments. "I didn't want to turn you down but we just can't be together. I'm sure we're too busy to form a relationship and even if we did, it might sully my reputation or yours. Besides, it could put us in danger if Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto or any villain found out about our relationship and knowing them, they'll surely take advantage of this. You'll understand, right?"

Elora remained silent on the spot, utterly speechless from hearing his words. She felt as if her heart is going to split into two halves or shatter into smithereens.

"I don't want anyone to think of us wrongly if we're a couple." He added, setting his amethyst eyes on the floor while not having eye contact, clearly couldn't bear to gaze directly into the auburn-haired faun's blue-tinted eyes, almost in a state of tears but she will do everything in her power to prevent them from or avoid showing them to him. Behind them is an emotion that symbolised heartbreak and melancholy.

Hearing those words sounded like a hallucination. Elora couldn't believe what she is listening! Did she hear him correctly? "Spyro, please reconsider! I'm certain we can sort this out." She begged, even as she lay down on the floor on her stomach and cuddled the reptilian redeemer's stubby, but scrawny, legs in attempt to stop him from taking his leave but her efforts were in vain.

"I'm sorry, Elora, but I need to return to the Dragon Realms and think about all of this. I don't want us to get hurt if this happens."

"But Spyro—" Elora extended out her human-like, right hand, as if she is trying to reach out to Spyro or preventing him from leaving her all alone.

Without saying another word, he moved about frantically, struggling to break free from the crestfallen faun's firm grasp. Finally, he hopped out which caused her to lose her grip within a flash and started heading for the entrance of the first citadel of the summery home world with his purple-scaled back facing the crestfallen faun. She picked herself off of the rock-hard, smooth floor before dusting herself, watching him walking out on her. She felt like her world is empty, finding it hard to believe that her sweetheart has broken her heart. At least, he had his reasons and did it out of dignity. All is not lost, however, she is still determined to win him over and make him make up his mind.

_Think, Elora, think! There has got to be a way to persuade Spyro to come back to you! If you don't, you'll lose him forever! Hmm… maybe singing a song might possibly do the trick. Hopefully, he couldn't resist hearing my voice._ She thought to no one in particular but herself, in a desperate manner. It is against her nature to force him to return his feelings but she always knew that he might be the perfect guy for her, despite his age and perhaps being naïve.

Out of desperation, dreamlike, entrancing instrumental music commenced right away seemingly out of nowhere and lasted for seventeen seconds before she intakes air intensely and let the first of the first verse expel from her mouth. Plus, the tune sounds heavenly, is exceedingly pleasurable to the ears and blessed with an angelic melody and exquisite, elegant composition. In fact, it could put the Summer Forest, Autumn Plains and Winter Tundra themes to shame.

**Elora:**

_Sometimes_

Reluctantly, Spyro stopped dead in his tracks and allowed his voice flow out of his reptilian lips, much to Elora's surprise and amazement. Heck, he barely made any progress through the first castle. Even though he never belt out any songs before, his masculine voice is surprisingly pleasant-sounding, yet strong, at the same time; which fits his heroic image. He never wanted to sing along with his friend but he couldn't help himself. As a matter of fact, his male singing voice rivals Elora's harmonious singing voice.

**Spyro:**

_I watch you when you're sleeping  
I wonder what you're feeling_

During the lyrics, "_I watch you when you're sleeping_" and "_I wonder what you're feeling_", it takes them right back to one of the incidents that is set after the events of the purple protagonist's second adventure. They were at Dragon Shores in the midst of the Tunnel of Love ride, gradually moving along the pristine, cerulean water as they departure through the heart-shaped tunnel on the right side.

The sky is painted a variety of blues from the darkest tinge to the lightest and there is not a single cloud in the sky, which is the ideal weather for their date. There are two heart-shaped tunnels and the borders were slightly wide and in a combination of darker shades of grey and tan. An enormous hill or some sort of knoll of land with a shadowy hue of green grass covering it at the top is connected to both tunnels. At the centre of them is a mound of grass covering an oval-shaped platform but outside the ride, the floor is decorated with an eccentric pattern mixed with pink and grey colours. Behind the floor is one of the grand buildings that were scattered all over the theme park and a tower with a cerulean-coloured, cone-shaped roof on top and two, teensy arch-shaped windows next to the hill, not to mention the ride.

The boat is in a form of a six-sided shape with a darkish brown surface and a shadowy grey border encircling it. Speaking of the boat, there is a pink, heart-shaped backside behind the twosome of mates. This is the kind of ride that sends every duo of soulmates' hearts a-flutter.

Ever since Ripto and his pair of monstrous minions first set foot onto Avalarian soil, Elora has become restless and suffered from a lack of sleep due to cleaning up the mess after them that they left in their wake. Thereby, she closed her eyes droopily and nodded off to sleep with the intention of catching up on her loss of z's. And by "z's", it means snoozing.

If only Spyro knew what is going on in her mind at the moment. Feeling awkward on his side of the boat, he distractedly gawped in her direction before turning his attention to the right. So much for togetherness, they didn't have the opportunity to get to know each other inside out and acknowledge their differences as positive things.

The flashback began to slowly evaporate until it disappeared without a trace and they are back at the comfort and summery warmth of Summer Forest.

**Elora:**

_Both wide awake and dreaming  
Of yesterday_

**Spyro:**

_I want you  
To kiss away the tensions_

Although, he didn't want anything to with love and passion, he might as well humour her by singing as a duet with her. For a minute there, he almost stopped himself and nearly regretted singing the lyrics, "_I want you_" and "_To kiss away the tensions_". He opens his small jaws to a much wider extent, stuck his darkish red tongue out and points inside with a pocket-sized, white talon, gagging in repulsion to emphasise his aversion to sentimental stuff.

**Elora:**

_The issues never mentioned  
With all the best intentions  
But you turn away_

When Elora sung the lyric, "_But you turn away_", she still recalled the time Spyro turned away from her not too long ago and began heading out the doorway into the inside of the first castle. She instantly started to have second thoughts regarding about sending off the letter but she shook the thoughts out of her head, dismissing them in case they will interfere with the prospect of him running back to her arms and enjoying her embrace.

**Spyro:**

_Oh baby if you find  
I'm not the loving kind_

As Spyro sung the lines, "_Oh baby if you find_" and "_I'm not the loving kind_" in an unromantic manner, he promptly sat down on the floor and crossed his front legs since he lacked arms even as he fixed his innocent, amethyst eyes on the unofficial leader of the Avalari in a sourly way. However, there is a reason behind why. To him, love has never been one of his top priorities. Then again, neither is breaking his buddy's delicate heart. Sure, he is fine with sharing a friendship with his companions but he is never one to form a passionate bond with any female.

**Elora: **

_I'll buy you flowers_

His attitude and expression instantaneously softened when Elora jogged up to him and offered him a bunch of flowers. It is like a generous offering which represented gracefulness and their relationship or friendship. The stems were tall, skinny, long and in a brighter shade of green. As for the leaves, they were medium-sized and in a similar tone of green. Finally, the petals were exceptionally huge and were shrouded in colours of the rainbow. Not to mention, at the centre of the posies, they were in a yellow colour. Just like all flowers, they had a distinctive, perfume-like scent and were bursting with pollen.

Most noticeably, they are gift wrapped in a transparent, man-made piece of material that can be seen typically packaged around the countless flowers in a myriad of stores and shops across Avalar.

"Before you suddenly arrived here, I bought some flowers from one of the shops in Avalar. I had the urge to include them with my letter but I've forgotten to ask Zoe to mail them to you. Why don't you take a whiff of them?" Elora explained, providing the saviour of the Dragon Realms, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds a full explanation of how she got the flowers from.

"Oh, Elora! You shouldn't ha—" Spyro's sentence got cut off straight away the moment he inhaled the rainbow-coloured petals which were filled to the brim with pollen whilst he sniffed deeply. Unluckily, the itchy tickles and the pressure were building up on his sinuses that materialised into a flaming sneeze. He lurched backward as he draws in a breath and pitched forward before releasing a fiery sneeze, due to the sudden force from the expulsion. "_Atishoo_!" A powerful torrent of red-hot, scorching fire that were made up of red, yellow and orange colours suddenly blasted out of his snout, reducing the multicoloured posies to smouldering, pitch-black ashes in the process. Luckily, his chum sidestepped out of the way before the broiling, searing flames accidentally consumed her entirely. "Oops! Sorry about the flowers, Elora."

_Note to self: Next time don't push the flowers in front of him. Who knows whether he's allergic to them or not? On the bright side, at least he apologised._ Elora thought to herself, her eyebrows were twitching a teeny bit after becoming aware that her money went down the drain within a couple of seconds. Fortunately for her, they didn't cost a single penny, or a single gem in her case. "Bless you, Spyro." She replied; knowing that it is common sense to answer after a person sneezed.

"Thanks." Spyro smiled weakly, sniffling after composing himself from the burning expulsion. It didn't take long until his expression instantly changed to a furious scowl, realising the flowers is an act of persuasion from the auburn-haired, blue-eyed faun… or so he assumed. "But if you think bribing me with a bouquet is gonna make me reconsider, then forget it."

_I'll pour you wine_

When he is about to make his exit yet again, the green-clothed, Avalari faun picked up a tall, crimson bottle of fruit-flavoured wine which sits close to her feet from the white-coloured, marble floor, uncorked the top and tilted it, letting the wine cascade and descend into the translucent wineglass which had a surface that is smooth as glass. Once she is finished, she carefully brings it up to the draconic defender's petite, purple-scaled face without spilling the liquid-like substance.

"Instead of the flowers, would you care for have a glass of wine?" She queried before rambling on about the wine in an attempt to persuade or charm him. "It's one of the finest wines in all of Avalar. Just one sip of it and you won't be able to resist its fruity, mouth-watering taste."

Although, it's tempting to drink it, the young, purple dragon is still too stubborn to give in to her persuasions. "No." He answered, without hesitation while he glowered in the Avalarian faun's direction. Since he is still a juvenile, he hated nothing more than to drink something that is inappropriate for his tastes.

In fact, the dragon elders have disapproved of him drinking something other than water or any liquid that doesn't possess a negative effect on him. With a single, front claw, he gently shoved the glass of wine aside. Fortunately, Elora is quick to react and caught the wineglass in the palm of her hands before it tumbles in the air and crashes, thus smashed into millions of tiny, see-through shards when it makes contact with the floor.

_Do anything to change your mind  
I know you may be disinclined_

_To find the love you've left behind_

The line, "_To find the love you've left behind_", pretty much says it all about their bond. Nope, it isn't Elora who abandoned their possible relationship, Spyro did. Even though he is unwilling to search for the love he neglected after all these years, that didn't stop him from spending some quality time with her which means that their friendship remains intact.

_So kiss me then make up your mind_

**Spyro:**

_I'm not the loving kind_

When he sung the lyric, "_I'm not the loving kind_", he really means it. The thought of his rough, reptilian lips caressing Elora's and vise versa makes him cringe and grimace with revulsion. He won't intend to fall in love and never will in his life unless he grows up but not literally. To tell the truth, he can never get pass the "love is gross" phase; there is just certain aspects he never likes the ideas of.

**Elora:**

_I'd do anything  
Sing a song that lovers sing_

The song they are currently singing actually sums up their relationship and it seems that it truly suits them perfectly, especially Spyro since he never thinks romance as one of his top priorities and he only sees Elora as a friend. Plus, he is too caught up in his epic escapades and action-packed missions he assumes it will hinder his progress when it comes to adventuring. This song proves that she will persist to do anything to ensure that she changes his opinions regarding love, even if it means singing over-romantic songs that he might not take too lightly of.

_If I could change your mind_

**Spyro:**

_Then am I not the loving kind?_

**Elora:**

_I'd do anything  
Sing a song that lovers sing  
If I could change your mind_

**Spyro:**

_Then I'm not the loving kind_

**Elora:**

_Somewhere on a Monday morning  
In a rush hour of another day  
Standing on a crowded platform  
Carelessly we lost our way  
Sometimes_

Coincidentally, the lyrics she belted out filled her with imagery that is beyond imagination. Closing her eyes, she pictured she and Spyro standing at a bus stop in the hustle and bustle of Metropolis (which is one of the innumerable realms in the third home world, Winter Tundra), which is a futuristic style realm, set in a city and its residents were walking about, going about their everyday lives. What it has in common with Robotica Farms is the denizens are robotic but behave like ordinary people from real life.

Since it appears to be morning on a Monday during rush hour, there is bound to be a diversity of vehicles and public transport ranging from buses to cars travelling to work or office destinations in each direction. There is just something about the background of this municipality that strikes an uncannily resemblance to the Artisans home world of the Dragon Realms.

Waiting patiently for the bus to arrive on schedule in a cluster are recognisable inhabitants such as Manager Droid, Inventor Droid, Logistics Droid and Maintenance Droid. Even though there are a few characters remaining still at the bus station, it feels somewhat a bit full to capacity. As the hours elapsed into the day, more metallic droids were taking up the space and since there are trillions of them, it's not that tricky to get lost within the labyrinth of business robots.

Her daydream progressively fades out bit by bit until it carries her back to reality. She dreamily settled her sapphire-tinted eyes on Spyro, who swiftly sits down, stretched out one of his purple-scaled, front claws and licked the back of either of them with the purpose of combing and straightening his pint-sized row of yellow-coloured spikes which resembles a mohawk before he stood up on all fours and prepares to resume the song with the next two lyrics.

**Spyro:**

_I watch you when you're sleeping  
I wonder what you're feeling_

**Elora: **

_Both wide awake and dreaming  
Of yesterday_

* * *

Flashback

_After a tumultuous, aerial showdown against Ripto, the ruby-coloured power crystal merges with Spyro's guidebook and in a burst of magical light; the final castle of Winter Tundra has finally been restored to normality. He charges out through the massive and majestic, double doors and bolted down the long flight of stairs to greet his friends as if they are down there waiting for him to say goodbye. The crowd consists of Elora, Hunter, Moneybags and The Professor except Zoe, who strangely didn't turn up. _

"_I don't think we can ever thank you enough, Spyro!" Elora exclaimed, in an ecstatic voice that implies she is overjoyed and exceedingly grateful for all the deeds he has executed. To sum it all up, she and all of the denizens of Avalar are in his debt. _

_She bends down, shuts her eyes and plants Spyro a passionate kiss, who glanced to the right as if he shot an intent look at the off-screen camera and without a doubt, totally taken aback. His wide, amethyst eyes pretty much says it all. _

_She has never met a guy who is willing to sacrifice his safety for the needs of others and devoted to help the citizens in dire dangers whenever evil rears its ugly head and trouble arises without any requests for rewards in return. For someone who sets anything and every single enemy on fire, he is surprisingly a good-natured fellow. _

_Reluctant to let him go, Elora basically laid her womanly, attractive hands on her lap after pausing for a while, running out of words to chat with him. "... I suppose you have to go now?" _

_Deep down he is gutted that his adventure is over and he might miss his newfound companions, Spyro realised that returning to his home is the right thing to do after heading to Dragon Shores for a vacation. "Yeah, I'd better, they'll be missing me in the Dragon Worlds, and I've still got a vacation to take, I need it more than ever now!"_

"_Before you go," Elora ponders to herself, positioning a hand on her chin while mulling things over. The second an idea struck her, she shot the avaricious, gem-grabbing bear some kind of look, which he apparently isn't fond of. "I think that Moneybags has something he wants to give you."_

_Not liking where this conversation is going and hating the idea of his gems being in the purple-scaled claws of its rightful owner, Moneybags greedily, but selfishly, refused to hand back the multicoloured gemstones without hesitation. "Hmph! I most certainly do not!"_

"_Hunter..." Elora turned to the athletic cheetah's attention in a stern manner with her hands resting on her pear-shaped hip, resorting to a different tactic. _

_Upon her command and as if he read her mind, Hunter promptly leaps on Moneybags' overweight back, thus pinning him to the icy-cold, marble floor whilst Spyro squeezed his eyes closed and winced from the impact before opening them again. This allowed Sparx to retrieve the gems the young, purple dragon rightfully deserved. _

_Knowing that the money-loving bear will never say sorry, Elora apologised for him to the purple protector instead. "Spyro, Moneybags is very sorry that he made you pay so much on your way through Avalar, we want you to keep the gems as a reward for helping us."_

"_Wow, thanks!" Spyro beamed, expressing his gratitude and appreciating the reward he is accepting from his Avalarian chums. "Sparx, can you grab 'em?" He asked, making a pointing gesture with his head and indicating to where the gems are._

_While Sparx fluttered off to grab the bag of gems from the stingy bear, The Professor is hard at work punching in the numbers of the brand-new co-ordinates on the keypad. Momentarily, the golden dragonfly flew back and floated at his best friend's side within seconds to spare._

"_Let me just type in the new co-ordinates..." He busily tapped at the keypad, which is located at one of the sides of the super portal. "and… there! Spyro, you can now go to Dragon Shores!" He declared contentedly, for the purple protagonist and everyone to hear. _

_Acknowledging the fact his friends can come along with him to Dragon Shores, Spyro decided to take advantage of this situation. _"_Hey, why don't you guys come with me? I bet you could use a holiday."_

_As much as she wants to spend some time with Spyro and get to know him more besides the knowledge she already acquired from him, Elora is instantly fully aware that the trio of antagonists left a heap of mess in their wake and politely declined his offer. "I'm afraid we can't Spyro. Ripto may be gone, but he caused a lot of damage during his short stay. We'll be cleaning up for weeks! Just remember though, that you can always get back to Avalar from Dragon Shores if you want to visit."_

_Understanding that his newfound buddies couldn't accompany him, Spyro accepted the answer from his Avalari allies and made another gesticulation with his purple-tinted skull as if he is telling his close chum to follow him. "Well, okay... C'mon Sparx, we've got a lot of vacation to catch up on!"_

_Without bidding farewell, he and his dragonfly sidekick went towards the portal and soared through it, eagerly looking forward to the holiday and fun that takes place at their holiday destination that lies ahead. _

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

The flashback disappear gradually little by little at a snail's pace as if it is taking its sweet time until it died out completely, returning Elora and Spyro to the present day. Occasionally, he has no idea what the green-clothed, auburn-haired faun sees in him, who is known for his heroism, bravery and fearlessness. It happened if it is like yesterday due to the fact that this reminiscent is one of the most nostalgic and timeless memories they hold dear to their hearts and one of the things they've got something to remember by for years to come and beyond.

It has been a small number of years since this happened in their lives. Alas, this never changed the fact that the purple dragon still declined her feelings and turned down her romantic and sappy offers.

**Spyro:**

_Oh baby if you find  
I'm not the loving kind_

**Elora:**

_I'll buy you flowers  
I'll pour you wine  
Do anything to change your mind  
I know you may be disinclined  
To find the love you've left behind  
So kiss me then make up your mind_

As a last resort, she tenderly puts both of her feminine, graceful hands to her mouth and blew a kiss to her beloved, who dismissed it without a second thought. This resulted in her pouting in disappointment and dismay that another of her plans has turned out unsuccessful. Fortunately, that didn't stop her from resuming the song from where she left off and knew that they're made for each other no matter what.

**Spyro:**

_I'm not the loving kind_

When the words, "_I'm not the loving kind_", escaped his miniature maw, it is like as if he is trying to get his message across to her. He didn't want to remind her repeatedly that he is an unromantic guy who doesn't want to be involved in affectionate relationships which clearly isn't worth his time. Furthermore, he didn't need to tell her twice or more times than that in a row within one day.

I'm not the loving kind  
I'm not the loving kind

_Oh baby if you find  
I'm not the loving kind_

**Elora:**

_I'll buy you flowers  
I'll pour you wine  
Do anything to change your mind  
I know you may be disinclined  
To find the love you've left behind  
So kiss me then make up your mind_

**Spyro:**

_I'm not the loving kind_

_I'm not the loving kind_  
_I'm not the loving kind_

The spiritual, blissful music starts to fade out while he sung the last lyric of the song at the same time as he brought his harmonious, but strong, singing to an end that means the song has finished. Conversely, it is a bit strange Spyro is the one to conclude it this time instead of Elora.

Sure, all the stuff she did for him with the aim of convincing him to reconsider is flattering but he still insists on refusing to hook up with her, let alone giving their possible relationship another chance but on the back of his mind, he knew it is unwise to leave her broken-hearted.

"Maybe I need to give this much thought." He mumbled, a faint, but somewhat unenthusiastic, smile playing across his reptilian lips while he had his back facing towards her and avoided eye contact with her.

And with that, he basically walked off and disappeared into the humid, boiling wilderness of Summer Forest without bidding farewell whilst he hummed the chorus of the song they sang as a duet earlier to himself in a carefree mood, minding his own business. Bewildered of his unexpected alteration of his behaviour at the same time as Elora placed her hands on her hip and cocked a thin eyebrow in his direction, she sped after him whilst ear-piercing clopping sounds can be heard from beneath her hooves.

Sometimes, she doesn't comprehend the behaviour of boys, especially dragons his age. Nonetheless, he has always acted like that ever since he has been hatched from his egg back at the Artisans home world.

Little did she know that he may have feelings for her after all but his stubborn pride got in the way of it, not to mention he is worried about the kind of judgement the public, the talking animals and the magical creatures of the Dragon Worlds, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds would cast upon him and her if they winded up being a pair of lovebirds. For now, their relationship hasn't been confirmed yet.

* * *

I'm sorry if this weren't the type of ending you'd expect from this song fanfiction as well as how Spyro's true feelings were revealed. Besides I'm guessing that the meaning behind the song is you're trying to impress a guy who isn't keen to give in to your irresistible charms and who is also unromantic which results in you're trying to do all you can to make him change his mind. Pretty much, Spyro fits this description.

If you're wondering what is going on in particular sections of this sequel, when Spyro sung the lyrics, "_I watch you when you're sleeping_" and "_I wonder what you're feeling_", this part is a reference to one of the pages which bears the sentence, "_Spyro missed his chance with Elora_", from the _Spyro 2: Gateway To Glimmer_ epilogue.

Plus, the daydream where Spyro and Elora were waiting at the bus stop in Metropolis is a reference to the opening and closing cutscenes (that are shown before entering a specified realm and after exiting it) during the lyrics, "_Somewhere on a Monday morning_", "_In a rush hour of another day_", "_Standing on a crowded platform_" and "_Carelessly we lost our way_". Since there are no realms that include a city in it, I decided to choose Metropolis. Metro Speedway is also set in a city but it doesn't suit this part due to obvious reasons.

To be honest, there is actually an alternative sequel called, "_Love Is Pain_", which I haven't written yet but I'm not promising anything. Again, this is named after a song from the same album. Anyway, it is related to a letter or something along the lines from what I've heard from the lyrics. I must warn you though; there is something about the song that has a dark vibe to it. I don't know, I can feel it in my bones and it's how the lyrics were sung.

I bet you never thought that I'd be writing old-school Spyro song fanfictions once more, huh? I'm supposed to be on a hiatus but this is an exception. After all, this is one of my ways of celebrating Girls Aloud's long-awaited, highly-anticipated comeback.

It seems that tons of things and events are occurring in November this year such as Guy Fawkes Night (otherwise known as Bonfire Night), Remembrance Sunday, the release of the new Nintendo console: Wii U (along with _New Super Mario Bros U_ and some other games), Girls Aloud's hotly-anticipated return and most importantly, my birthday! Who knows, this year may probably surpass 2007 as one of the awesome years ever!

Happy early 10th anniversary, Girls Aloud!


End file.
